The Twisted Fate of The Fallen Ones
by usagikiran
Summary: Eren is just an average girl who lives on the outskits of a rural town. She lived a peaceful life until she met a certian someone in her dreams. Things begin to turn for the worst for her because of a mysterious past she cant seem to remember. Little does she know her secrets are revealed as the story unfolds
1. part 1

I do not own attack on titan or any of the characters. All the credit goes to the author Hajime Isayama. I own the storyline and my ocs'. I also do not own the cover picture. Credit goes to the creator. This is my first fanfiction so please bare with me. Thanks for reading!!!! Enjoy!

\--‐--

Eren's POV

I hear a voice in my head, ringing like bells that softly whispered my name. It wasn't very clear but it sounded very desperate. As my eyes opened, my gaze fell upon the clear blue sky up above. There was a sweet scent in the air that filled my nose. I look around to see an enormous field filled with snow white roses and cherry blossom trees. A cool breeze flew across the field making the petals of the many flowers scatter in the sky. The wind suddenly stopped, making everything quiet again as the petals began to descend to the ground almost like snow flakes. Under all this beauty the sky started to change. The calming wind grew stronger and more violent blowing everything in sight away. The sky grew black, as the ground underneath me crumbled away. Even so, I didn't fall through, instead it had begun to snow for real. It was dark and musky, which allowed the white snow to illuminate. I walked around aimlessly until I came upon a single cherry blossom tree. From a far the tree looked extremely radiant. However, the closer I got to the tree, the luminous atmosphere disappeared more and more, changing into a foul aura. Around the tree, the snow that was once pure white, tainted itself in crimson red. Blood dripped down each petal of the cherry blossom tree. The blood was not my own, but it seemed to have connected with the man laying in front of the tree, in front of me. In my hand was a gun that was pointed to the man's head. I could feel my hand tremble as my pointer rested itself on the trigger. Tears trickled down my face making it hard to see. The man caressed my face because he was losing his patience with me. In that moment, he took his chance, while I was off guard, to pull the trigger in my hand. In seconds blood scattered everywhere, staining the snow even more. The roots of the tree came to life as it smelled the fresh blood that had been spilt. It took no delay to suck the man free of his blood, devouring him whole leaving nothing left behind. The smell of blood intoxicated me, making it harder to think clearly.

"Why did this happen?" I questioned myself. However I knew in the end I may never know the answer. My mind was empty, leaving nothing but sorrow and confusion behind.

I jolted out of bed panting frantically in panic. Even though fear consumed me, I could still hear the birds chirping loudly beside my window. A gentle breeze blew across the room, drying the cold sweat that had been dripping down my face. I tried thinking back to the dream I just had. Weirdly enough I had no memory of the dream, but I could still feel the lingering anxiety and confusion.

"Eren! Come down stairs to eat breakfast now." Mama called energetically. I decided not to think too much about it for the time being and quickly ran down the stairs all dressed. I wasn't wearing anything extravagant because we couldn't afford anything expensive. We live in a small house on the outskirts of town. Because we were poor, we were limited in supplies but we were able to manage. Mama and I have no blood relation. Five years ago she had found me in a lake not too far from her little house. I had no memories nor any relatives so she took me in as her own. According to what Mama said I was found half dead by the lake. Even if I wanted to try remembering the past or even try remembering how I ended up in the lake, I couldn't because it floods my mind with fear and anxiety. My head began to throb from little thoughts from the past.

After breakfast I left for town, gathering my black cloak along with me, which I brought everytime I went out. I felt insecure without my black cloak and even Mama told me to never take it off in front people. Unlike everyone who had either dark or blond features, I had pure albicant hair that glimmered brightly under the moon. My eyes radiated a mysterious blue painted with a mixture of gold and green. Almost like how the white clouds painted the blue sky. On the way to town, I stopped by the lake where I was found. Out of curiosity I look in observing my odd features, taking in every single detail until little fish swam to the surface distorting the long gone reflection.

"Why am I so different?" I asked while I feed the little fish bits of bread that I was planning to save for later when I got hungry. I giggled as the little fish splashed out of the water with joy. The feeling of peace and tranquility engulfed my body, making my eyes close subconsciously. I listened to the little details and sounds mother nature was providing me with. I almost fell asleep until a strange aroma filled the air. It didn't seem threatening but I could feel a pair of eyes watching me closely.

"Come out!" I commanded in a powerful voice. There was no answer but there was still a presence in the air. I gave it a few minutes before I called out again.

"I know you're there." This time there was rustling coming from the bushes. Before me stood a small fox, no bigger than my fists put together. We stared at each without breaking contact, observing each others features, until I broke composure and squealed uncontrollably. I launch at the little fox, only to be smothered to the floor dramatically. The fox had already disappeared by the time I got off the floor from my little incident before. I had happened to fall face first causing my cheek and both of my knees to start bleeding. I didn't pay much attention to it because by the time I would have taken a bandage out the cuts would have already healed. Unlike normal people, my woulds healed extremely fast, almost seeming inhuman. Within seconds the cuts disappeared, leaving trails of dry blood. I cleansed my leg with speed and head to town.

The town was as lively as ever. There were many beautiful antiques that caught my eye. Nonetheless, there was no way I could have afforded them. Many people passed by between different stalls causing me to occasionally lose track of where I was going. I continued to walk ahead, spotting the destination I need to get to. I pushed through the tough crowd eventually landing in front of the stall. Necessary items for the house were soon bought, leaving me money to spare. With the money left, I decided to buy a bright red scarf that caught my eye in between all the exotic antiques. As soon as I was done for the day, I had spotted someone who had caught my interest. It was a man who looked quite young, no older than 20. He stood almost 5'8 leaving me speechless at his stunning beauty. He had sable hair that hung below his hips tied into a loose pony tail. His face was stoic giving off a masculine feel. I snuck past the crowd giving myself a closer look at this man. Although even though he had a manly air around him, from the back he could be mistaken for a woman. The hair looked quite smooth causing my curiosity to pique to its limit. I absent mindlessly tugged softly at the hair stopping everyone in their tracks.

"OOOOOOUCH!" The voice was husky but quite smooth like honey. The man roared in rage as he violently turned to me glaring enough holes to kill me. Lost in thought i still held on to his hair. He slapped my hand off of his personal space bringing me back to reality. Unfortunately from the impact of the slap a few strands were pulled out in the process causing the man to yell many colorful profanities creating a small crowd around us. Everyone at that moment was looking at the man crouched to the floor holding his head in his hands, waiting for something to occur. I crouched down to his level on the ground to see if he was okay. However in return I was shoved to the ground with his large hands as he stood up leaving me dumbfounded. Thanks to gods grace the hood of my cloak remained on my head. He glared down at me scowling knitting his thin eyebrows together in rage.

"You should try to glare less often, otherwise you would have to remove that face of yours to match that stoic body. Ah but then again without that face you would most definitely be mistaken for a girl." It seemed that the man was going to say something before stopping himself and looking around his surrounding. It had seemed that our little skit had caused a commotion earning a rather annoyed 'Tch' from the older man. Without further delay the man had fled the scene ignoring my existence. I took no insult from it as I lifted myself from the ground dusting my pants from any remaining dirt. The man's glare was quite frightening so I left it as it was hoping we wont ever cross foot again.

The sun began to set as I looked around the shops a little more. Because it was getting late the wind began to pick and I decided to leave town. I began get a bad feeling so I rushes home as fast as I could.

Levi's POV

"What the hell was her problem?" I muttered to myself, still rubbing the pain away from my head. "Not only did she pull my hair, but she had the nerve to talk shit about my face."

"That's what you're worried about? I thought you'd show a little concern to the fact she compared you to a woman." I jumped back startled by the sudden impact given to me by my personal attendant.

"Oh yeah? Then where the fuck were you when all this occurred huh?" I questioned intently. He just gave a small laugh and replied "Somewhere in the crowd. Didn't have the chance to jump out into the scene without causing attention." I grunted at my attendant's idiocy as I continued to vent my anger out on him. After I had calmed down a bit I began thinking about the past events. Even though she was unbearably annoying she didn't seem bad. Couldn't tell how old she was because of the black cloak she was wearing but from her voice I could tell she was quite young. Her head barely reached my chin and not to mention the bratty tone she took with me. I couldnt take the stress any longer and just decided to head home as my attendant followed not far behind.

I lived quite far from this rural town because I worked for a government organization. The city life wasn't meant for me either but it was the only way to get to work faster. I was brought to this area for patrol or something like that, but because i didn't give a shit to do any of this i just did what i felt like doing, basically slacking off.

Suddenly I got a call from someone who i had hoped wouldn't call anytime soon before i got home, but i had to pick up regardless of my discomfort.

"Tch, What the fuck do you want Erwin?" I shot without a greeting of any sort. I could hear muffled chuckles across the line. It irritated me because i felt like he was mocking me.

"Quit screwing around and tell me what you want." His voice regained his composure and cleared his throat before speaking. "Well someone wasn't having such a good day. Got you're panties in a bunch?" I was losing my patience and nearly hung up on him, but I think Erwin sensed that as he called out to me in a hurry. My attendant could feel the tense atmosphere as I got angrier by the moment.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. Damn cant even take a joke. Well anyways i have job for you that only you can accomplish." I was ready to hang up at any given moment until i had heard that last comment. It had piqued my interest so I continued to listen.

"It seems as the suspect refuses to give into our men. I need you to go there an take care of things quickly. You're the only person I know who came make people grovel at your feet, considering you are humanities strongest." I gave a wild smirk before I hung up, "oh, one one more thing before you hang up i already sent Hangi to find your where abouts and ordered her to bring you to the location since you probably don't know where it is. Well good luck!" And then he hung up. I thought about the name for awhile until it finally clicked to me.

"Oh shit!" I screamed hysterically scaring the shit out my attendant. I made my escape plan quickly, but i was too late because i was already tackled to the ground by a huge force. I groaned in pain as i pushed the shit head off of me.

"What the hell are you doing shitty glasses? Trying to kill me?" The insane bitch just laughed making me even more angry.

"Awwwwwwww! Don't be such a wet blanket. Its been a long time since we have seen each other, Leeeeeevi. Why cant you be happy to see me?" Her whine was annoying as fuck. I wanted to push her off a cliff and see her bleed out completely. Alas if had done that she would have haunted me in my dream and I didn't want that happening.

"Listen dumbass, id like to get this over with as soon as possible. The sooner you show me where this place is the faster I can get shit done and head home." She cackled one last time before leading the way.


	2. part 2

Eren's POV

My feet ran as fast as they could take me. When I had finally reached home, there were strange men guarding the the little house. I took precaution and stood farther away from the house, keeping a safe distance so they wouldn't sense my presence. I continued to watch the men intently, waiting for the perfect moment to launch a sneak attack but got startled by something in the process. The little silver fox from the morning jumped out in front of me blocking my way. The urge to cuddle with the fox came back awakening yet again another silent squeal but there was no time for that. The fox deeply stared into my eyes taking in the various mixer of colors. It stood up in guard in front of me, almost like it was preventing me from going any further.

"Hey there little guy. Mind moving a little so I can get by?" It gave me no answer and silently stared me down without even blinking. I began to get impatient until I finally decided to just push my way through. However, I wasn't expecting myself to be engulfed in a cloud of smoke that came from nowhere. As the white smoke began to clear up the small fox that had once been in front of me disappeared, being replaced with a man with short silver hair in front of me. The color of the hair resembled the little fox, realizing that this man must have been the cute little fox.

"Who are you and why were you disguised as a little fox? You thought you could trick me?" I asked with disappointment clearly shown on my face.

"What? No, my true form is the fox but that's besides the point. I have to stop you from going any further than this point." He seems flushed when I questioned him about being a fox but soon regained his composure stopping me. I scoffed at the man's persistence for keeping me in place and pushed by causing him to tumble a bit. His face was painted with clear disbelief in what I had just done, almost as if he wasn't expecting that to happen. In one swift move he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him having a firm grip around my waist keeping me in place yet again.

"Listen, Im telling you this because if you go forward now it will be dangerous and the last thing I want is you being hurt." I couldn't really tell if he was being serious or not but I trusted his words. His voice held enough sorrow to make it seem like he was crying but no tears were shown on his face. "Hey, have we met somewhere before?" It had seem that question had affected him quite a bit because his emotionless face twitched a bit and after that he said nothing more. There was few minutes of awkward silence between us before he spoke again

"I , It doesn't matter anymore if you cant remember there's nothing that can be done about it now." He voice was low almost inaudible. I felt quite bad but there was no helping it. What he was to me in the past didn't matter now because I couldn't remember anything. I wanted to tell him that but time was limited so I kept it to myself.

"I understand that you want to help me and all but I cant just stand here. There's someone I hold dearly in that house. I cant just stand here and watch as strange men lurked around there. They might ending up hurting the most important person in my world." He said nothing and moved to the side clearing my way with a simple word of 'fine'. I couldn't help but feel guilt but for what?

As we moved forward I had realized I forgot to ask the man what his name was. I stopped in my tracks and simply asked, "Um i forgot to ask earlier, what's your name?" He replied "Rai" as a simple answer and nothing else, silently following behind me. I nodded my head in acknowledgement and continued my path. By the time we reached the little house the moon had already begun to rise, the men I saw earlier were no longer insight. A scream rang through the air startling the remaining creatures around the area. Before I could get any closer to the scream, I was violently slammed to floor by a large force. My arm were bound leaving me immobile. I felt something cold against my head threatening to fire but nothing came as I was stricken hard on the side of the head knocking me out cold. Before I lost consciousness I heard faint voices of Rai calling out to me.

\--

Strange voices were heard as I steadily woke up from my deep slumber. It had seemed my eyes had been covered because as soon as I opened them I was greeted with darkness. Due to my arms being bound, there was no way of seeing because the cloak was over my head and I couldn't move them away. My guard was down because of the pain emitting from my wrists. I wasn't ready for the cold impact from a pair of hands that caressed my face. It sent shivers down my spine making me feel highly uncomfortable. Their nasty breath brushed against my cheek, as the uneasy feeling grew larger inside of me. I pulled my face away from the pair of hand in one swift move, earning a few growls i return from the person in front of me.

"Who are you? What gives you the right to touch me? Release me now!" I growled even though it didn't even make the stranger flinch.

"Wow, this kid's got some spunk. It's kind of cute how she's trying to act tough. I'm curious to see what she looks like under the hood." He grabbed the hem of my hood pulling it at a leisurely pace. Before he could take a peak at my features a loud BANG rang through the air. There were the sounds of yelling and bone crunching that filled my ears

"You filthy pigs. What the fuck do you think you're going touching the merchandise?" The mysterious man's voice echoed through the air causing the atmosphere to rumble. I sighed in relief for being spared in showing my face. The voice sounded undoubtedly familiar. "Well ain't this a bitch. To think I'd see a brat like you again, here of all places." Suddenly the mysterious man wasn't so mysterious anymore. Because of the event that occurred before, my hood was pushed up and I was able to take a good look at him. Also, I was able to distinguish the rude demeanor as well with that deep husky voice. It was no surprise to me that it was that man I had encountered earlier today.

"Don't call me a brat!" I retorted in anger because I knew I wasn't. His delighted smirk was visible to everyone, creeping most of his men out. Down the line, I began coughing up blood. I hadn't anticipated that I was going to be kicked in the stomach so suddenly. He kicked me plentiful of times until he was satisfied. The pain began to affect me because I could no longer tell which was what. There was a strong metallic after taste from the blood that made me cringe in disgust. Without any sort of decency, he violently grabbed my hood along with my hair making me face him. There were only few inches apart between our faces. I hadn't noticed, before in our last meeting, how lovely his eyes looked. It had a nice sliver metallic ring to it deeply shaded with very dark blue almost like the night sky. Even though his eyes were quite admirable, he had a shitty personality. He pulled harder on my hair bringing me back to reality.

"Shut the fuck up, you little shit! If i say you're a brat then that's what you are, Got that fucking brat." He repeated the word brat a bit more mockingly, which got on my nerves but I didn't say anymore afraid of getting beaten up again.

Much time had passed since then. The moon had already risen to its pique, shining brightly. By that time there had only been one or two men lurking around. I looked around my surroundings noticing a silver bundle of fur at the corner of my eyes.Rai was bound on the floor covered in blood in his fox form. The guilt was eating me alive because he went through so much pain yet I couldn't remember who he was. I cried out his name and I shed a few tears hoping that he hadn't died. There was no sign of movement, the only effect that my voice had was irritating the leftover men guarding the house. Without any warning the door to the house busted open, blowing the door right of its hinges. Multiple men had exited the opening, roughly pulling out Mama by the hair lead by none other than the violent Corporal. My blood began boiling in rage but my voice was worn out from yelling throughout the night, so I silently glared. Mama's gaze soon fell on me eye's widened with cold sweat all over her face. She seem really scared almost as if I'll disappear any moment. "EREN?!!!" she desperately called out to me but was soon silenced by the terrible man's kick to the face. She cried out in pain losing a tooth or two as she spit out the remaining blood in her mouth.

"Shut the fuck up before I break your jaw." The man threatened with no mercy shown on his face. He was suddenly held back by a women with glasses and brunette hair.

"Levi, you can't go and just break her jaw, you know. Erwin wouldn't be very pleased if he found out she couldn't speak." She ranted frantically almost like scolding a child. What I picked up from all that was the mention of a man named Erwin and the bastard's name Levi.

"Like I give a fuck. He can't do shit to me." Levi scoffed.

"Is that so?" An unfamiliar voice was presented yet again that created a tense air in the crowd. I took a wild guess and figured that this unknown man was the man named Erwin, they were so worried about.

"About time you got here, Eyebrows" Levi mocked without even flinching at the older man's intimidating aura.

"I thought I told you to call me Commander. Show me a little respect would yah even if you had to suck up a little bit of your pride. Uuuurgh never mind that who's that over there?" He pointed at me a little frustrated, my body tensed from the sudden attention. I could feel the fear crawl through my bones.

"She's just a brat of no importance that was caught by the guys for sticking her ass into stupid shit along with her little friend over there." Levi said pointing at a beaten up Rai with no interest. As much as the man's attitude annoyed me I was relievedand grateful to him for saving me countless of times unknowingly. Erwin just gave a small hum in acknowledgement, proceeding his business of some sort with Mama.

"Heh, long time no see my friend, or should i just call you Carla Jaeger now? Seems like life's been treating you like shit. There's nothing left except for a few broken bones and garbage." Mama gritted her teeth as she looked up at the man with anger and fear clearly written all over her face. I wanted to cry out to her but it would only make the situation worse.

"Mind your own god damn business." Mama growled insanely scaring me a bit. Levi slapped her across that face for the rude remark. Before anything else could be said I wasn't able to control myself anymore and decided to just fuck it. "STOP!" I yelled as loud as I could. All the attention was now on me.

"Well aren't you a perky one." Erwin chuckled as he examined me carefully. Knowing that nothing was getting done he sighed letting out all of his frustration. "This is frustratingenough. Now lets get down to business. I know that you know why I'm here. If you had taken care of this earlier none of this would have happened. It would be in your best interest to give it to me now." Mama just gave a smirk and turned her head away. "Over my dead body."

"As you wish but are you sure you'd want to say the same for this little one?" Erwin signaled Levi with a single move of a finger aim the gun at Mama's head. Before Mama could make any reaction, Erwin did his part and held his gun to mine.

"Well I guess it'll be nice to see you perish first. At least you won't have to go through the pain of seeing me kill her." The rope binding my wrist became lose at that moment. I saw Levi's finger on the trigger ready to shoot. I ran to Mama's side with the time I had left until BANG!

\--

I opened eyes wondering if I been sent to heaven or hell after that gun shot. There was nothing around me almost like a wasteland, but a wasteland of dreams. As soon as I face front again there appeared a huge mystical tree that extended up to the sky.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked myself. As soon as I asked that a blinding light started shining brightly coming from the direction of the mystical tree. I began to follow it thinking I'd probably get somewhere but the light only grew stronger, hurting my eyes.

"You have finally come home, my child." The voice said to me directed from the light. My heart began to flutter because I knew this voice. I knew this place, but from where? My head began to throb trying to think. I tried to remember little bits and pieces, tried to remember the past but I couldn't. It was too painful to think about. That's when I realized she said home. What home? I pondered and pondered but I wasn't getting any answers. I had guessed that she sense my frustration and chuckled to lessen the tension in the air.

"Its okay if you can't remember who I am or this place you call home. This place is the inner part of your world. What you see now is that fragmentation of your memories. The real place exists but it's best I explain that to you some other time." This was too much for me to grasp. Inner world? Home? Memories? I looked up at the tree and saw glimmering lights surrounding it. The tree was surrounded by acres of land filled with tall grass. It was quite beautiful but I wasn't able to grasp it all. How could all this be real? I was suddenly pulled into a warm hug. The hug was welcoming, it was like being back at home with Mama before everything happened. I could feel myself getting more comfortable. That's when tear began to fall from my eyes. I began to sob uncontrollably, hugging the lady back like my life depended on it. She grabbed my face making my eyes meet hers. I couldn't see her face clearly because of my tears but her gaze reflected love.

"Shhhhhh there's no need to be afraid. I'm always here for you and this place will never disappear. Eventually we'll meet again in person and by that time you'll have remembered everything hopefully. So stay strong for me until we meet again." She wiped away the remaining tears from my eyes, giving me one final reassuring smile. I closed my eyes letting go of everything. She gave a parting kiss on the forehead and everything had vanished.


	3. part 3

Third Person POV

The bullet that was shot echoed through everyone's ears making everything silent. Each person anticipated what might happen next. What happened to the bullet? Who got shot?

It had seemed that Eren was able to successfully dodge the bullet with a minor scratch across the cheek, that healed quite fast piquing the interest of the Commander. Even though Eren was able to help Carla and herself, she couldn't say the same for the for the hood of the cloak, marked by the bullet that hung below her head now. All eyes were gazed upon her. Carla's eyes widen in fear because what she was scared of the most had occurred in front of her. Eren was brought back to reality from the strange dream she just had. Although only a few minutes have passed, it felt like hours have gone by. Remaining tears drizzled down her eyes from what had occurred in her dreams. She wiped them away as she looked around confused for receiving curious stares, until she had realized that her hood was no longer over her head.

"W-What the hell?" Levi spoke hesitantly breaking the silence. Erwin let out a laugh of humor as he examined the child's gorgeous porcelain hair shining under the moon. Her luminescent lovat eyes were unworldly, out of this world bringing out feelings and probably emotions he never experienced before. It was quite admirable to see even when they were filled with fear and anxiety. Erwin had knew then that he had found what he had come here for.

"Levi, grab the girl, Now." Levi was still confused but still did as he was told. He couldn't help but feel vexed by the sudden events. He wasn't expecting any of this at all.

"Fuck, they know!" Carla struggled to get up, pulling Eren along with her trying her best to protect her. "Eren, you have to get out of here NOW." Carla mumbled in a whisper but loud enough for Eren to hear. Eren refused to yield to her command, while her tears threatened to fall yet again. Eren refused to even imagine leaving Carla behind because that's all who she had left in this world. If she left her she would never be able to forgive herself. She was the lady who saved her from death and gave her a new life, without Carla she was no one. Carla couldn't take the pain anymore finally letting go of everything.

"p-please, I beg of you, you have to go. I-I'll be fine I swear, just don't let them catch you." For the first time since Eren had started living with Carla, not ever has she seen her cry until now. Eren wanted to stay but seeing Carla cry was unbearable. However, it was too late for Eren's escape because she was already strangled in a headlock by none other than Levi. Eren tried her best to struggle her way through, but was soon knocked out into a deep slumber yet again by one single punch to the stomach.

"To think I went through all this shitty trouble for a human brat. I could have been home relaxing in my bed by now." Levi complained with a voice filled with irritation.

"That's what I would say. I wasn't exactly expecting the thing we were searching for to be a child but she's definitely not human." Carla gasped in shock almost as if she actually knew what he was talking about. Levi felt his impatience grow. He didn't like how he was being left in the dark. He glared enough daggers at Erwin, enough to kill. Erwin weakly sigh under Levi's intense gaze. "I'll explain it to you later so quit trying to suck the life out of me with your gaze." Erwin could feel cold sweat dripping from his face. He knew Levi would be curious since he didn't understand this organizations whole ordeal. He was just used as emergency back up and as a training instructor.

"Hanji, take care of the remaining mess here." Hanji approached Eren's body panting heavily, nearly molesting the poor unconscious girl.

"On a second thought, Levi you carry her" Levi did as he was told throwing her over his shoulder as he grumbled profanities. Hanji was infuriated by the command and tripped Levi in the process making him fall face first, with Eren landing directly on top of him. Levi hated Hanji's guts and wanted to ripe her eyes out, but before he could take any sort of action she had already made her escape cackling insanely. Right when they were about to leave, Carla grabbed Erwin by the ankle. She plead with her eyes hoping it would initiate some kind of effect on him.

"P-please don't take her away from me." she said between sobs. Erwin gave her a snarl and kick his leg away from her grip hitting her in the process.

"I asked you kindly way before this could even happen. You are the only one to blame for this." He disappeared into the forest with the others saying nothing more. Carla began to cry uncontrollably, her cries could have be heard from miles away. She couldn't help but regret her mistakes because Eren was never going to come back. She had broken her promise.

Rai's POV

For the longest time, all I could remember was pain and misery, being treated like shit by humans and such. Even so there was one person who stuck to my mind even after all this suffering. Considering my age Ive seen may things throughout my life, some I wished to unsee and some I didn't wish to experience. Being born as fox with many years had its own hardships. My disguises increased as well as my many master, increasing my pain and torture. As each master had his or her own way of dealing with me, next being the worse, it began to be a continuous cycle. Each became more violent than the next. That is until I was left with one single man. My previous owner and my last. He was the most cruel one of all. He showed no mercy, slowly ripping the nails of my fingers one by one as he watched my blood trickle from the fresh wound as he wished. Even if they steadily grew back, needless to say it still hurt a lot. Like that punishment grew even worse steadily becoming more diabolical then the next. First, were finger nails, then were my fingers, cutting off all my toes, becoming more gruesome, it had scarred me for life. He did the same for those who came near me, thus I had been alone all this time. Every physical threat became an emotion burden. Finally, one day, I had the guts to flee that horrid place never looking back. There was a chance I could be caught and be killed in the process but that didn't stop me. I was finally free, running fanatically through the green forest as a fox. I ran until my legs no longer had the energy to take me any further. I had no clue where I had lead myself to but the scenery was quite astounding. There was a small river path glimmering brightly attracting a lot of attention being surrounded by small animals, which caught my eye. I decided to follow the river path hoping it would take me somewhere. Along side the river were huge trees that covered the sky completely allowing no sunlight to get through. I was no longer in my fox form considering my master's men could still be lurking around. There was no way I was allowing myself to risk of being caught.

It had felt like I had been walking for days because the river didn't seem like it was going to end any time soon. There was one feature of the river that bothered me a bit. Even though there was no sunlight in this forest to illuminate it in any way, it still shined brightly, creating light for the whole forest, freaking me out a little bit. I scooped up some water in my hands examining it to see if it would change in any way but it didn't. So instead, I knelt down getting a closer look into the water seeing my reflection. I saw my reflection move along with the water, in an elegant motion as it flowed down its path. Suddenly, something jumped out of the water, on to my face gripping hard removing my ability to see. I tried pulling it off my face, finally losing it's grip tumbling into my hand. It looked like a tiny person that had wings that shined bright blue. They were translucent just like the water. That's when I realized this little creature must have been a water sprite and there must be a bunch in the water, giving the water its light. I giggle at its silliness, calming the creature a bit. My stomach began to growl threatened to kill me if I didn't feed it soon. The brave little sprite laughed as it took me by the collar and lead me along the river path.

We had finally reached a different destination. The small river ended at an enormous lake with an incredibly large mystical tree in the center. The light emitting from the tree was nearly blinding. As soon as we reach the end of the river, the little sprite that lead the way, bid its farewell. I shook its tiny hand in gratitude, flying away to were it once was. I took this chance to take in my new surrounding. The mystical tree extended into the sky slowly fading from sight. Little specs of light illuminated the tree making it shine beautifully. It was truly a beautiful tree. Surrounding the tree was a lake that connected itself to a huge meadow with tall grass created like a small barrier. The land extended beyond my visions reach. My eyes soon rotated back to the lake. In the lake there were more water sprites making their way. I look up from the sprites, to see a child interacting with the floating specs of light. I couldn't distinguished the child's gender or race, but it looked cute standing there smiling while playing in the water.

"Hello there mister!" The child spoke in a melodic tone as soon as I caught its attention. It stuck out its arm to me, welcoming me with a toothy grin. I smiled at the child's kindness, accepting its hand of gratitude. This feeling of kindness was new to me, being treated like a living being, it felt great. However, I knew this new feeling wasn't going to last very long because eventually he will find me and this beautiful place. He'll kill this child and every other creature living in it leading himself to the top of the world.

"Hey mister, want some fruit? I heard from the others that you were quite hungry so I brought you these. You can have all of them." My thoughts were interrupted as the child held out a huge bowl of various fruits. I couldn't decline at all because I really felt like my stomach would eat me alive if I didn't eat. The child giggled happy as it saw me take the bowl eagerly. I cower my head in shame for acting so greedy.

It had seemed quite a lot of time had passed, but it was hard to tell because there was no night or day in this place. The sky was covered with fluffy clouds and was illuminated by the trees light. Days and weeks could go by in this place and no one would know the difference. Suddenly I felt a sudden warmth emitting from my hand, I looked down to see the child grasping onto my hand quite tightly looking grim. The happy face the child once had turned into a saddening one, almost as if it was scolded pretty badly. Tears began to form from the corner of its eyes.

"Wow, w-what's wrong, kid?" I asked in a panic, but no answer was given. Instead I was replied with audible crying dimming the happy atmosphere. The once blue sky began to grow grey and musky, suffocating the once pure air. The clouds became big and dark with shots of lightening reaping through. It started pouring non-stop, flooding the lake over the meadow, probably up to my ankle. The tree started roaring as branches started to collapse in to the lake. Suddenly, the child spoke, "Rai?" I was truly in shocked, filled with fear. It scared me. How did this child know my name?

"You suffered through so much pain. Going through so many master's. Aren't you very lonely?" The child no longer sounded like a mere child. There was something to it that I couldn't put my figure on. "I'll stop it. I'll stop all your pain and suffering. You are no longer alone." The child looked determined with no more tears streaming down its eye's. That's when I realized that this child must known what I'm feeling. They must have saw what I suffered through in my past with a single touch of the hand. It creeped me out but it felt nice that someone knew and understood what I was going through.

"Hey Rai, how about you stay here with me and keep me company. We can both get rid of loneliness like that together." The smile the child gave me was the most beautiful of them all. It really felt like it could change something. As soon as it smiled, the sky became clear as it was before. Everything turned backed to normal like what just happened never occurred. The disaster was avoided pretty quickly but one question still remained unanswered in my head. This place and that tree, it was like it was alive and understood human emotion, but really was it the tree who controlled this place or was it this child? There was something eerie going on here. Who was this child? What is this place? And why was it isolated from the rest of the world? Even though these questions were remained unanswered I didn't ask any of it because I want to take this chance to experience something great. It wouldn't be so bad if this child became my master. At least that way even if I was caught in the future, I was able to experience some sort of happiness and freedom.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" The child said nothing at first and just grinned at me. The child grabbed my shirt and pulled me to its level. It gave me a kiss on the cheek and replied with one word, "Eren!"


	4. part 4

Rai's POV

It had seemed that I was brought back to reality because I woke up with major headache. The last thing I remembered was being held back and beaten to the ground calling out Eren's name. The moon no longer showed itself up in the sky. Instead it was replaced with the blazing heat of the afternoon sun.

'How long was I out?' I thought to myself wondering why I was having a hard time moving. When I looked down, I had realized i was bound to a tree in my fox form. With the little energy I had left in my body, I burned the rope bounding me with my fox fire causing me to land on the floor quite hard without any warning. I examined the surroundings taking in the after math of the incident. The little house was messed up inside out leaving next to nothing left. No matter how hard I looked, I couldn't find Eren anywhere. Instead of Eren i found an injured middle aged woman passed out on the ground. I began to panic because what if they had done something to her? What if they hurt her? I couldn't help myself but ask these what if's because all my conclusions ended with her being terribly hurt. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if she had died. I had promised to protect her but I had broken that promise long before. The loss of her memory was enough evidence of my failure. Thinking back, the way Eren and I first met was peculiar yet it was warming because she saved my life. She gave me gave me a home, gave me friends and even gave me the strength live on and forget. She is the reason I live. Yet, I repayed her with nothing but pain and misery. By letting her be captured by unknown men, I had already let her down a thousand folds. A painful smile crept on my face remembering the sweet memories we shared and enjoyed together. I use that as my motivation to move on in my endless journey im finding her. The wounds I had were nothing compared to the endless pain and suffering I endured thus far by of the thought of her forgetting me and the life we once shared. Hurting was just an understatement. I shattered myself thinking about it and couldn't blame anyone else but myself.

After, draining out my self-pity and despair, I gathered my scattered thoughts together, finally gaining the courage to go search for her. I had already forgotten the dull pain shooting through my body, moving forward to the path leading out of the forest at a somewhat steady pace. However, I hadn't realized fast enough that there were more of them around because in a single swift move I was knocked out yet again. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was a brunette with a creepy grin.

Eren's POV

'Nnnnngh...Where the hell am I?" I sat up cradling my head in my hands. When I had finally returned to my senses I had realized I was on a bed. The bed was too hard to even be called a bed, if anything it was just a rock. There lied a pillow like object on the other side of the 'bed'. I looked around the unfamiliar room, closely examining every detail. The wall looked old and dusty. They were just huge gray stones piled together to make a wall. It disgusted me since who knows how long Id remain there. Even though the room was disturbing and suffocating it was quite big. There were no window, nor any liable cracks that gave me a sign of escape. The only opening to this room was guarded by a scary looking big guy. I got off the bed giving myself a stretch before I readied myself to dashed out the door at full speed, however as soon as I set my foot on the floor I heard a jingle. I glanced at my feet, realize the annoying jingle originated from my left leg, which was chained to the stone bed. I let out a frustrated sigh, as I sat back on the side of the bed.

"Hey, Mister!" I yelled trying to get the guards attention, shaking my legs up and down like a child throwing a tantrum to give more effect. Nonetheless, it was no use since he didn't react to my calls. To my understanding I was obviously being ignored. I called out yet again, but this time I was able to get him to look at me. His blond hair covered his eyes, with twinkling blue hues that threatened to peek out. Without any warning he walked up to me and began to sniff the air sticking his nose up high. In a panic I backed up as far as I could, forgetting that the bed was right behind me. I crash onto the bed with a audible sound letting out a painful groan. The guard didn't seem like he cared much and walked back to his original spot by the door, staring into space or so I thought. Finally giving up, I scooped myself to the end of the bed by the wall and lied my back against it. I hugged my knees close to my chest as much as possible resting my head on them. Tears began to spill from my eyes, not planning to stop anytime soon if I had let them free. What was going to happen to me now? Was Mama dead? What happened to Rai? I couldn't help but ask myself these questions over and over, knowing there are no answers to them at least not yet.

With each passing hour, I felt myself slowly growing more insane. With no windows or any source of fresh air, the room was extremely suffocating. Who would have known how many days or week have passed surviving in such a room. Suffering from loneliness weren't nearly half my problems, I could feel my stomach raging with anger demanding to be fed. My stomach rumbled with no remorse, echoing off the walls making it even louder. The guard snickered under his breath, causing my face to completely paint itself red. All the blood rushed to my head from all the embarrassment I was suffering through.

"Miiiiiiiiiiike?!" A voice announced, capturing the guards attention. As if on cue, a woman with brunette hair tied in a messy ponytail, marched in holding a tray that held a lough of bread and some butter with a cup of milk on the side.

"AWWWWWWWW! LOOK AT YOU POOR THING DROOLING. YOU'RE SO FUCKING CUTE!!!" The brunette screeched. However, I hadn't noticed that I was drooling until she gave that demonic yell. I wiped away the drool wishing that my embarrassing moments would just stop appearing one after another and just diminish completely. Suddenly, I felt a chill down my spine. I stop eating to meet a pair of eyes that held animalistic hunger in them, making me back up with maximum speed. I could hear the ragged breathing, steadily becoming more lustful. Her hungry eyes bore holes in me, to the point where they would devour me in seconds. Her nose flared as she took a step back, ready for launch. As soon as she pounced, a large figure pulled her back violently by the collar, choking her.

"Control yourself Hangi. Quit scaring the poor kid." I recognized that voice and my body froze. I could feel my body tremble as if it would crumble any moment. He held his hand out to touch my sweat drenched hair, I clenched my teeth unable to hold in my fear and anger in any longer. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled slapping his hand away, creating a dull red mark over his pale skin. "Don't fucking touch me! YOU KILLED HER, YOU MONSTER!" Tears began to fall uncontrollably from my eyes, while I tried so hard to blink them away, but it didn't help at all. He just watched me cry with a smug look on his face. My anger grew more fierce, finally meeting the breaking point. With the strength I had left in my body, lunge myself at him grabbing him by the collar with my right hand. My weight wasn't supported causing us both to tumble to the floor with a loud 'bang'. We were face to face, close enough to feel his cold, icy breathe. I held my hand out ready to stab him in the neck with my nails. Unfortunately I didn't have the time before I was violently lifted off of eyebrows. I struggled kicking and wailing my free limbs trying to make it difficult for them to restraint me.

"You bitch, for God's sake just knock her out already." The venom in his voice was deep and visible. The large guard lifted me up by the waist and threw me on the bed showing no sign of holding back. He bound my arms above me with his own, pressing all his weight against them cause pain to strike throughout my body. Erwin rised from the floor, holding his throbbing head on his hands. A large cut was formed on the side of his head with blood seeping out of it uncontrollably. His bleeding gave me joy. I laughed and laughed as if I was insane and gave him a final kick to the shin before he grabbed on to my legs, holding them steady.

"Hanji! Hurry the fuck up!" The crazy brunette pulled out a needle from who knows where, contained with a strange yellow liquid.

"Okay sweetheart, this won't hurt a bit. Just stay still a be good little girl!" She gave me a devious smile as she held the needle beside my neck, near my rapidly beating pulse. My breath became rigid, as felt the cold metal piercing my skin. My eyes dilated with fear as the needle penetrate deeper and deeper until it could no more. I cried out in pain while the cool liquid forced its way into my body. I held my breath until I slowly lost all sensation of my body. I felt no pain, no emotion, nothing. My vision blurred until I no longer saw anything else. My consciousness finally gave out as my body grew cold. Was I finally dead?


End file.
